


Chalk Drawings

by buchanvnbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Baristas, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buchanvnbarnes/pseuds/buchanvnbarnes
Summary: Bucky can't help but notice the beautiful drawings on a chalkboard outside his local coffee shop.





	Chalk Drawings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. This chapter is unfinished but I just want to give a little taste of what this fic will be like/about. I'm a first-time writer so any feedback is welcome :)

Rembrandt’s Coffee Shop always had a faint smell of books amongst the scent of roasted coffee beans. Despite being named after the famous Dutch painter, the walls were empty of its namesake's paintings. To the untrained eye, the walls were full of his work, dozens of paintings littering the red brick walls.Instead there lied the work of Claude Monet, Vincent Van Gogh, Salvador Dali and many other artists that weren’t Rembrandt van Rijn. This puzzled Bucky for the two years he’d been having his daily espresso at Rembrandt’s.

Entering the coffee shop, he heard the noise of the brass bell ringing as he opened the door, a sound he had become accustomed. The scent of coffee wafted out from the cafe as he held the door open for an older man with a walking stick. As he waited for the man to make his way out, Bucky’s eyes drifted to the small black chalkboard by the entrance of the cafe. Every day he walked in Rembrandt’s, Bucky noticed a different drawing on the chalkboard. More often than not the artist recreated famous paintings, ‘The Creation of Adam’, ‘The Starry Night’ and ‘The Scream’ being just a few, all in chalk. The sheer talent possessed by this individual left Bucky stunned. While he appreciated art and often longed for the ability to capture beautiful images onto paper, there was not one artistic bone in his body. As an English major, he was always more comfortable with his head in a book than anything else. But something about the intricate artwork he saw every morning left him intrigued and curious about the artist.


End file.
